


Partners

by Agent_Haught_Shot



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, they're idiots and i love them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24712270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Haught_Shot/pseuds/Agent_Haught_Shot
Summary: Partners. Chloe and Nadine contemplate what the word means to them as their relationship grows and evolves.
Relationships: Chloe Frazer/Nadine Ross
Comments: 7
Kudos: 55





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished my second play through of Lost Legacy and I can't stop thinking about these two. Here's my first go at writing my favorite treasure-hunting idiots.

_ Partners.  _ Nadine Ross let the word bounce around in her head as she pulled off her mud-caked boots before letting herself collapse on to the hotel room couch. She was still covered in dirt and grime but she’d let Chloe have the first go at the shower. 

Chloe Frazer. Her new partner. Nadine thought this over as she listened to the shower start up, letting the concept really sink in. She’d never really had a partner, not like this, anyway. She’d spent most of her life in Shoreline, either taking orders or giving them and when she had teamed up with people, like Rafe, it hadn’t been a true partnership. They’d wanted something from her, usually Shoreline and its assets, not her as a person. She was always a means to an end. But it was different with Chloe. They were equals and compliments. They balanced each other out and supported each other. Chloe had seen her, all of her, during the last few days out in the Western Ghats and still wanted her around. 

It was a pretty damn good feeling, Nadine thought. She felt closer to Chloe than she’d ever felt to anyone and while she had no idea where this new path would take her she was comforted knowing that Chloe would be by her side. They were stuck together now and Nadine couldn’t have been happier. If she was truly honest, there were some deeper feelings lurking just under the surface but Nadine pushed them aside, opting to analyze them later down the road. One step at a time, she thought. For now, she was content having Chloe as a friend and partner. 

_ Partners,  _ she thought again, smiling to herself. She was starting to like the sound of the word. Nadine heard the water shut off and a few moments later, Chloe emerged from the bathroom dressed in a pair of shorts and a tank top and drying her hair with a towel. “That might have been the best shower of my life,” she said, throwing a smile in Nadine’s direction. “Your turn, love.”

Nadine returned the smile as she pulled herself up from the couch. “Thanks, partner.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> These two are super fun to write. Especially when they're being idiots about their feelings.

_ Partners.  _ Chloe mulled the word over as she glanced at the woman next to her. They were sitting on the edge of a cliff watching the sunset over a Cambodian jungle. The last few days had been crazy but they’d found what they’d come for. Tomorrow they’d be off to Munich to deliver the artifact and get paid but for now, they were enjoying the moment. 

Moments like this with Nadine were one of Chloe’s favorite things about their partnership. And the three months since they started their partnership had been some of the best of Chloe’s life. It was kind of scary how well she and Nadine fit together and how much better they made each other. Sure, they had their disagreements but they had both learned to talk it out instead of falling back on old habits like walking away (Chloe) or socking someone in the jaw (Nadine). They had promised to always be honest with each other and Chloe trusted Nadine with her life and her whole self, more than she had ever trusted anyone. It was a nice feeling, Chloe had come to realize, to have someone to rely on, and to know that they had your back no matter what.

It had become glaringly obvious to Chloe that those nice feelings were way more than just-business-partners feelings or even best friends feelings. She had fallen hard for Nadine and she was pretty sure it was mutual, even if neither of them could figure out what to do about it. In the beginning, Chloe had flirted with Nadine for fun but after a while, she really started to mean it. Recently, Nadine had even tried to flirt back sometimes. She wasn’t nearly as practiced as Chloe and could be a little awkward about it (in a cute way, Chloe thought) but every once in a while she would catch Chloe off guard and had even made her blush a couple of times. There were other signs too. Lingering glances and extra-long victory hugs when they’d pulled off something particularly spectacular and managed not to die. The way they automatically cuddled when they shared a bed or the way they always ended up so close to each other, like now, sitting on the cliff with their shoulders touching and Chloe leaning against Nadine’s solid frame. 

Chloe studied her partner. The soft rays of the setting sun made her skin glow and Chloe thought it was the most beautiful thing she’d ever seen. She felt a familiar warmth grow in her stomach and make its way up to her chest. Usually, she managed to ignore it and squash it back down but this time, amidst the vibrant colors of the sunset and the gentle rustle of the jungle below, she felt that if she didn’t do something about it she might just explode. And as usual, she was going to improvise. 

“Hey,” Chole said.

Nadine looked over at her with a small, content smile and Chloe felt her heart melt. “Ja?”

Instead of answering, Chloe reached over, took Nadine’s face in her hands, and kissed her. At first, Nadine stiffened and Chloe almost pulled away but a moment later, she relaxed into it and put a hand on the back of Chloe’s neck. The kiss wasn’t particularly passionate, there’d be time for those later, but instead, it was soft and sweet and perfect for the moment. 

When they pulled apart, Nadine asked, “What was that for?”

Chloe smiled. “It just seemed like the perfect moment.”

Nadine glanced at the sunset and then nodded in agreement. “It is pretty romantic.”

“I’d been wanting to do that for a while now,” Chloe admitted. 

“Me too.”

Chloe raised her eyebrows. “Really? Why didn’t you say anything?”

“Why didn’t you?” Nadine returned the volley. 

“I asked you first,” Chloe shot back. 

Nadine chuckled. “Fair enough.” She thought for a moment and then said, “I guess I’m not good at the whole people thing.”

Chloe laughed and nudged Nadine with her shoulder. “Very funny, china.”

“What about you?”

Chloe shrugged. “I didn’t want to mess everything up. I have a history of that, you know. I just...I really like our partnership and I didn’t want to lose you.”

Nadine reached a hand over and laced her fingers through Chloe’s. “You’re not going to lose me. I’m not going anywhere. Promise.”

Chloe gave her a smile. “Good to know.” They fell into a comfortable silence and Chloe replayed what had just happened over in her head. And then she started to laugh. 

Nadine cocked an eyebrow at her. “What’s so funny?”

“We’re such idiots,” Chloe declared. 

Nadine caught her meaning and started laughing too. “Ja, we kind of are.” She gave Chloe’s hand squeeze. “But we sorted it out eventually.”

“I’m glad we did, partner,” Chloe replied with a smile before leaning in to kiss Nadine again. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took just a little longer because I wanted to get it right. Hope it was worth the wait!

_ Partners.  _ Nadine found herself contemplating the title as she and Chloe sat outside a cafe in Singapore sipping coffee and watching tourists snap selfies with the Merlion statue while they waited for their newest client. Nadine looked over at her partner and wonder if that was even the right word for their relationship now. They were still business partners but their personal relationship had evolved way beyond that. They were practically inseparable and had spent the last few months exploring the physical side of their relationship-kissing whenever the mood struck, holding hands while strolling through cities, lazy morning cuddles, making out in Jeeps, and lots of really great sex. Nadine thoroughly enjoyed all of it and she’d never been happier but she’d realized that they’d never really talked about what their relationship was exactly. At first, she'd told herself that it didn't matter if they were both happy but after awhile, old insecurities started to surface and she found herself desperate for an answer. The problem was, she didn’t know how to bring it up with Chloe. Nadine knew where she wanted their relationship to go, she wanted Chloe to be her girlfriend, but she was worried that if she tried to put that label on it it, and the commitment that came with it, might scare Chloe off. But she also knew she couldn’t stay in this limbo forever. They had to have the talk and it was probably best to just get it over with, she thought. Like with most of their adventures, she decided the best strategy was just to jump in and hope for the best. 

Nadine took a long swig of her coffee to steel herself and said, “Frazer?”

Chloe turned and looked at her over the top of her sunglasses. “Ross?”

“What is this?” Nadine asked. She figured the direct approach was the best.

Chloe gave her a puzzled look. “What’s what?” She asked. “The coffee? Or the fact that our so-called client is now…” she glanced at her watch, “half an hour late.”

Nadine shook her head. Apparently she needed to be more specific. “No, this.” She guested between them. “Us.”

Chloe continued to look confused. “Us? Like our partnership?”

Nadine let out a huff of frustration. This was exactly why she had avoided romantic entanglements for so long. She was just no good at them. “No, I meant us, outside of our partnership. Like...are you seeing anyone else?”

Chloe let out a bark of laughter. “When would I have time to see anyone else? I’ve been running all over the world with you almost non-stop for the last year.”

That wasn’t exactly the answer Nadine was hoping for. “But would you, if you could?” She asked and then dropped her gaze away from Chloe. 

The next thing she heard wasn’t Chloe’s reply but rather the sound of her dragging her chair around to Nadine’s side of the table so she could sit directly in front of her with their knees touching. Chloe pushed her sunglasses up to the top of her head and reached out and took both of Nadine’s hands in her own. She looked straight into Nadine’s eyes and said, “No, I wouldn’t. It’s never even crossed my mind, love.” She gave Nadine’s hands a squeeze.”If I did something to make you feel insecure I’m sorry but I promise you have nothing to worry about. You, Nadine Ross, are the only person I want to be with.”

Nadine could hear the sincerity in Chloe’s voice and see it her eyes but a small kernel of doubt was still stuck in her mind. “Really?” She asked. 

“Really.” Nadine saw the briefest flash of something in Chloe’s face as if she was making a split-second decision before she added, “I love you, you idiot.”

Nadine’s brain short-circuited. She stared at Chloe, wide-eyed and slack-jawed, as she tried to process what the other woman had just said. She knew she should probably say something but she had so many thoughts and emotions all jumbled up in her head that she couldn’t make sense of anything. 

After Nadine failed to respond for a few long, quiet moments, Chloe said, “I know I’m new to this whole committed relationship thing but I’m pretty sure when someone says I love you for the first time the other person usually says it back.”

Finally, everything clicked in Nadine’s brain and she snapped out of her daze. “Oh! Ja, I love you too.” 

Chloe smiled. “You figured it out. Gold star for you, china,” she said before leaning into Nadine and kissing her. 

When they pulled apart, Nadine said, “Sorry it took me so long. No one’s ever said that to me before.”

“Well, I’ve never said it to anyone and meant it,” Chloe replied. “It’s a day of firsts for everyone.”

“I guess so,” Nadie said, then she remembered something else Chloe had said. “Did you mean it when you said this is a committed relationship?”

Chloe laughed and threw up her hands, mocking exasperation. “Really? After all that you still need convincing?”

It wasn’t that Nadine needed convincing, it just that her original question had never been answered. She opened her mouth to explain herself but Chloe didn’t give her the chance. “Let’s make this thing official right here, right now.” She took both of Nadine’s hands in her own again. “Nadine Ross, will you be my girlfriend?”

Nadine laughed and replied, “Ja, of course.”

“Good, that settles it then.”

“Almost.” Nadine pulled Chloe closer and gave her a slow, deep kiss. When it ended, Nadine rested her forehead against Chloe’s. “I love you,” she said with an ear-to-ear smile. 

Chloe returned the smile. “I love you, too.”

Chloe’s phone buzzed on the table and they both jumped. She picked it up and sighed. “Well, looks our client is delayed another half hour. The payout for this job better be worth all this,” she added with an eye roll. She tossed her phone back on the table and gave Nadine a smile. “Get your girlfriend another cup of coffee?”

“Oh, so that’s how this is going to be?” Nadine said in mock indignation as she pulled herself out of her chair. 

“Yup,” Chloe replied. She gave Nadine a smack on the ass as she slid by. “Thanks, love.”

“Ja,” Nadine said, rolling her eyes dramatically but grinning. She glanced back over her shoulder at Chloe as she made her way into the cafe. Partners, she thought, was still quite an apt way to describe their relationship bus she had to admit, getting to officially call Chloe her girlfriend made her a whole new level of happy. She was still new to this whole relationship thing but they loved each other, Nadine now knew, and they’d stumble their way through it together, just like they did with everything else.


End file.
